Mr. Funny
Mr. Funny is the eighteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Funny *'Color': Lime Green *'Shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': N/A *'Friends': The characters in The Mr. Men Show, especially Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Sunshine. *'Height': About 4 feet tall *'Weight': Above Average *'Rivals': Little Miss Whoops *'Love': Little Miss Giggles *'Release Date': 1976 *'Occupation': Clown *'Job': Comedian by Being funny and making jokes *'Features': Yellow top hat, daisy attached to his hat and yellow gloves (''original version'') White and red polka dotted bow tie (''2009 version'') *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (''1975-1978'') John Alderton (''1983'') Gordon Peters (''1995-1997'') Len Carlson (''1997-1999'') *'Sound Effects Lab': (''US & UK, 2009-present''). Story Mr. Funny lived inside a large teapot. So he decided to go out for a funny drive. While he was driving along the road, a large pig laughed to see his car and a worm laughed as well. Eventually Mr. Funny came to some sign posts. One of them says "This way to the Zoo". Unfortunately all the animals at the zoo have colds. He ends up cheering up the zoo animals with his jokes and humour before driving home again. No one has a sense of humour like Mr. Funny. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Funny appears in Season 2 of The Mr. Men Show. He almost looks the same, but is a darker lime, a polka-dot bowtie replaces his flower and gloves and his body is almost similar to Mr. Stubborn's, his hat is bent at the top, is a darker yellow and floats. His nose is like Mr. Rude's, with the lines on it. The skits he is in are usually silent comedy sketches, similar to that of a mime and a clown. He is the only one to instead use sound language. Sometimes he is annoying to Mr. Grumpy. He only speaks in honks or his horn, similar to comedian Harpo Marx. He is first seen in Picnics. Trivia *First Appearance: Picnics - He is only shown in the American version of this episode where he is shown having a picnic with Little Miss Giggles. She also only appears in the American version of this episode and it is also supposed to be her first appearance in The Mr. Men Show and she is also now a darker shade of blue. *He is the only dark lime green character, only he is a slightly darker shade of lime green than Mr. Nosey, but he is one of the four green characters, the other green characters are Mr. Lazy, Mr. Fussy and Mr. Nosey. *He had 6 scenes that were all about him in the episodes, Sun & Moon, Sand & Surf, Picnics, Airports, Arts and Crafts and Machines. *Unlike other characters who wear sneakers, his shoes are dark red and they are slightly larger than the other characters' sneakers because he is actually a clown. *Mr. Funny can't talk in the Mr. Men Show, but he communicates by honking. *He is trying to get his suitcase in the episode, Airports. Only in the American version. *Mr. Funny ran without his shoes on in the episode, Airports. Only in the American version. *In the episode, Picnics, Mr. Funny appeared with Little Miss Giggles and was making her laugh. This clip was only shown in the American version. *His relationship might be with Little Miss Giggles. *He and the crew ran over Mr. Bump in the episode, Airports. *He often cries (while honking) in the episode, Machines. *He mocked Mr. Grumpy in the episode, Machines (Luckily he didn't see it.) and he completely made the town in a mess. *Mr. Funny ran away from a sea monster in the episode, Surf & Sand. *He's one of the many characters who got Mr. Bump hurt in the episode, "Machines". *He is one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in the episode, Surprises. This episode may have been the only time he was shown to speak. *He has been seen with all the characters, except Mr. Strong, though he was seen with Mr. Strong in the 90's episode, Mr. Funny puts on a show, Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Calamity, who makes no appearances in Season 2, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Bossy and Little Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far. *He hasn't appeared on the website yet. *Every Time he has a plot it has whistling music, similar to the music heard in Yard Work (Picnics, Airport, Sun & Moon, Machines and Sand & Surf). *He is one of the green characters to wear a tie, the others are Mr. Nosey and Mr. Fussy. Counterparts Gallery 2009 Mr. Funny.JPG Mr.Funny.gif Mr. Funny.jpg Mr. Funny.png Mr Funny.png 20170515_055338.png Mr_Funny_1A.PNG Mr_Funny_2A.jpg Mr_Funny_3A.PNG|He will pull a funny face mr-funny-4a.PNG MR-FUNNY-5A.jpg International publications & translations Mr. Funny appears under the titles *Monsieur Rigolo (''French'') *Unser Herr Lustig (''German'') *Don Bromista (''Spanish'') *Meneer Grapjas (''Dutch'') *Senhor Cómico (''Portuguese'') *Ο Κύριος Αστείος (''Greek'') *Hr. Sjov (''Danish'') *Herr Morsom (''(Norwegian'') *Herra Fyndinn (''Icelandic'') *趣味先生 (''Taiwan'') *おもしろくん (''Japanese'') *웃겨씨 (''Korean'') List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Zoo Keeper *Lion *Giraffe *Flowers *Worm *The Pig *The Big Brown Bear *The Hippopotamus *The Elephant *The Penguins *The Leopard Title character other appearances Mr. Funny also appears in: *Little Miss Giggles *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Fun *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Cheerful *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) *He.... Hello Little Miss Shy (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) (Cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet (TV) (Cameo) *The Christmas Letter See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Round characters Category:Green characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Hair Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:1976 introduces